A Little Snip Here, a Little Snip There. (Press Start: Episode 20)
A Little Snip Here, a Little Snip There is the twentieth episode of Press Start. The Episode Sky is sitting on his couch, watching The Walking Dead, when his doorbell rings* Sky: Come in, Miles, the door is unlocked! ???: It's not Miles! Sky: The door is STILL unlocked, though. GameTime walks in* GameTime: It's been a while! Sky: Not really, remember when we went into Duck Game? GameTime: Can we just forget about that, that was some weird stuff..... Sky: I can't forget it, that imagery is stuck in my brain, I'd need to bleach my mind. GameTime: I'd rather you drink it. Sky almost punches GameTime, but his doorbell rings again, it's Miles!* Miles: ALOHA AMIGOS! Sky: Those aren't even the same language- Miles: Shut it. Sky: Miles, I've got a surprise for you! Sky reveals a Nintendo Switch to Miles* Miles: FOR ME!?!?!?!?! Sky: No, for me, idiot. Miles: Oh..... Sky: I got a new game....... Miles: Which one? Sky: SNIPPERCLIPS! Miles: Isn't that the game where you violently cut each other into shreds? Sky: Well, uh, er, well.... yes. Miles: Awesome Sky: Let's just go in.... GameTime: Come ya' fricks! They all jump into the game, they are all 2-D and paper* Sky: What the heck....? Miles: I'M A LITTLE PAPER BOY! Sky: That sounds so wrong....... GameTime: Seriously, your just asking for it. Sky sees a note on the ground* Sky: Oh, a note, it says it's important! Gametime spills his water on the note and ruins it* GameTime: Whoops. Sky: YOU ARE SUCKING ALL THE D**** TODAY! GameTime; I can't wait to cut you to pieces. Sky: Actually, we have to catch a firefly first. Miles: A F'ing firefly? Sky (singing): You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fe- GameTime and Miles: SHUT UP! Sky: I like Owl City, alright? Miles: Let's just catch that firefly. GameTime: Yeah. Sky: This should be easy. Sky catches the firefly, but it escapes his hands* Sky: Dammit...... Miles: Wow, you suck at this. Miles catches the firefly in the net with ease* Sky: Show off............ Miles: Wow, that sucked. GameTime: Kinda anti-climatic . Miles: Yeah. Sky: Alright, let's do another mini-game. Miles: Balloon Burster? GameTime: YEAH, BOI! Sky: Ok...the hell do we do now? Miles: I cut you into a point. Sky: GAH! Miles chases Sky around, finally catching him and cutting him into a point.* Sky: Fine...... @$$..... Sky pops a balloon* Sky: Done. Miles: NOT SO FAST! Miles points to a balloon on the ceiling, it has a handle* Sky: HOW. Miles: Sky, do- Sky: THE. Miles: Ple- Sky: F***. Miles: Ugh. GameTime: You could cut me into a hook. Miles: You sure, it might hurt. Sky: Trust me, it hurts like a b****. Miles cuts GameTime into a hook like shape.* Miles: Alright, now, just pull it down. GameTime: I need your head. Sky: Pervert. GameTime: Not..... like that..... so I can STAND on it and reach the balloon to pull it down. Miles: Whatever. GameTime stands on Miles' head, pulling down the balloon* Sky pops it* Sky: IS THAT IT? Miles: No. Sky: Where's the last one? Miles: On the ceiling. Sky: Ugh....., wait, that one has no handle! GameTime: We need to stand on each other! They all get on top of each other (Jeez, that sounds wrong for multiple reasons..., but they still aren't tall enough* Sky: Ugh, what now? Pixel comes through a portal* Pixel: Hi guys! Miles: Pixel, climb on top and pop this balloon! Pixel: Um...... alright? Pixel climbs on top and pops the balloon* Sky: YES! Miles: So.... can we go home now, this game kinda sucks. Sky: Yeah, let's go. Pixel travels to his house and Sky, Miles, and GameTime go back to Sky's house* Sky: You guys know the drill GameTime: What drill? Sky: Ya' know, the "Get The Hell Out of My House Before I MAKE You Leave" drill. Miles and GameTime run away in fear* Sky: Losers! Category:Index Category:Episodes